Jinchuriki
by animeloco
Summary: En la sociedad el chakra ya no es tan abundante como antes, los privilegiados son aquellos que tienen más de esta energía y con ella acceso a más recursos del gobierno. De entre estos existe la élite, aquellos que pueden controlar el chakra a su voluntad para darle forma, el mundo cambia cuando aparece una persona que no sigue esos ideales, sino sus tradiciones y entrenamiento.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es algo completamente nuevo, salio de la nada y debido a que tengo otros fic que escribir, no le daré la continuación debida, pero eso si, no lo dejare tirado. Espero les guste y sus comentarios.**

 **Prologo.**

Era imperceptible al principio, nada, silencio, pero se fue agravando. Comenzó con pequeño zumbido, pasando por un pequeño pitido en sus oídos, después en algo inentendible, balbuceos y al final palabras; cada vez más fuertes, hasta que la frase fue completamente entendible.

\- Despierta, es la hora.

\- Solo un poco más.

\- Nada de un poco, es el momento ¿No lo sientes?

Se sentó mientras rascaba su nuca, el bostezo involuntario salió de su mandíbula, pero noto algo, algo nuevo. El aire era más constante, había un poco de luz por hendiduras y fisuras en la roca, el suelo temblaba y esa energía lo rodeaba. Se colocó de pie estirando su cuerpo, todos sus músculos le dolían, el solo estirarlos era un tanto irritante. Escuchaba sus huesos crujir al igual que tronar, la tierra y la suciedad en su piel le producía picazón, puesto que al flexionarse esta se cuarteaba y crujía.

Se quitó su ropa, ya gastada por el tiempo, quedando solo en boxers, lo único que no se podía permitir quitar, aunque estos también estuvieran viejos y gastados. Camino a la pared más cercana, pegando el oído a ella para escuchar las vibraciones, logro percibir pequeños golpes, grandes estremecimientos y por lo visto algunas pisadas ¿Sería un ataque cercano?

\- Una guerra.

\- ¿Otra? ¿Cuántas ya?

\- 20.

\- No puede ser ¿Sera siempre así?

\- Tal vez.

\- ¿Tus hermanos?

\- Sin contacto, no desde que los capturaron y encerraron.

\- ¿Cómo a ti?

\- Si, pero a mí me fue mejor, me toco contigo.

\- No había de otra, solo era con uno de los nuestros.

\- Cierto ¿Salimos?

\- No podemos.

\- ¿Apostamos?

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- ¿Algo mejor?

\- De acuerdo, te perdonare las deudas pasadas y te pagare la comida.

\- Si pierdo yo pago la comida y te pagare las deudas.

\- Bien, a esperar…

El estallido lo mando hasta el fondo del lugar, la tierra inundaba el lugar en una cortina del polvo y escombro, era natural que comenzara a toser debajo de un grupo de rocas que cubrían su cuerpo. Escucho pasos, voces y después silencio, no había nadie, solo él. Con algo de esfuerzo logro quitarse el escombro, la tierra y el polvo; coloco su mano frente a su rostro, la luz del día le pegaba directamente al rostro.

Los pasos fueron torpes, poco musculo, casi huesos por la poca nutrición de su encierro, costo llegar a la entrada del hueco, al hacerlo no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de felicidad. Reía como loco, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y su rostro en sus manos, todo mientras lloraba de alegría. Froto sus manos, logrando que las lágrimas remojaran la tierra de su rostro, creando marcas sobre sus mejillas y parpados.

Tomo aire, dejo que este pasara por su cuerpo, inundara sus pulmones y también que el sol calentara su delgado cuerpo. La felicidad lo embriagaba en ese momento, no quería que terminara ese sentimiento, pero no podía ser, tenía algo que hacer primero. Se levantó con esfuerzo, dejo que el sonido llegara a sus oídos, al igual que los olores, bajo sus pies podía sentir el cimbrar de la tierra.

Comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a lo que creía era el norte, también se quería alejar de donde era el conflicto, aún podía escuchar los estruendos por explosiones y gritos de los guerreros.

No fue mucho tiempo hasta encontrar el primer lugar devastado, era casi por la noche cuando llego, no se sorprendió al ver casas quemadas, cuerpos, partes de cuerpos y hollín. Al adentrarse noto cuerpo de guerreros abatidos, pero eran diferentes a lo que recordaba. Se acercó al más cercano para examinarlo, uniforme de color arena, pantalones con varios bolsillos, mochilas de gran tamaño, cascos y también botas de buen grosor; no recordaba tener tantas cosas para combates, solo cuchillos y sus manos. Tomo algo que llamo su atención, una barra de madera larga, una pequeña palanca cerca de lo que parecía ser una forma de triángulo al final y un tubo de acero, el cual tenía una palanca a un lado y sobre el mismo un especie de catalejo corto. Estaba examinándolo cuando noto alguien a su espalda, bajo el objeto con cuidado y se giró lentamente, era un hombre joven, vestido de la misma manera que el abatido.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Noto el mismo objeto en sus manos, las cuales temblaban.

\- Un... ¿Preso?

\- No le creo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Parece más vagabundo.

\- Es natural, pase mucho tiempo cautivo en una cueva con solo agua que salían de las grietas e insectos, no lo recomiendo muchacho.

\- ¿De qué ejercito es? No lo reconozco ni conozco.

\- Perdón, soy un ex soldado, capturado por cuestiones políticas.

\- ¿De qué ejercito era?

\- No te sabría decir.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Por qué no creo que exista mi ejercito?

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Tal vez ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

\- ¿No lo sabe?

\- Cuando me capturaron tenía los ojos vendados, me quitaron la venda cuando me metieron a la cueva.

\- En los límites de la arena.

\- ¿La arena? ¿Es contra ellos con quien combaten?

\- No, son aliados, combatimos contra el sonido y niebla.

\- ¿Guerra?

\- Si.

\- ¿Razón?

\- Política, un mal movimiento por parte de la niebla, amenazas por parte de sonido y crecimiento militar.

\- ¿Contra quién?

\- La hoja, la nube y la arena.

\- ¿Tierra y hierro?

\- Neutrales, salieron más listos.

\- ¿Cuánto lleva?

\- ¿Qué comenzó el conflicto?

\- Así es.

\- Como dos meses.

\- Es resiente, perdón, pero me ayudarías indicándome donde queda la hoja. Tantos años encerrado te quitan el sentido de orientación.

\- Claro, es por aquel lado. – Señalo al noroeste, no estaba del todo perdido. – Tendrás que pasar por el país del río, a medio camino de la frontera encontraras la ciudad de los valles.

\- Que bien, eso me ayudara mucho, me muero de hambre y por ropa nueva.

\- ¿Tienes dinero?

-No, la verdad es que no, tal vez mendingando me den algo.

\- Toma, creo que es suficiente para ropa y comida. – Le extendió la mano, en ella tenía varios billetes, eran diferentes a los que recordaba, pero eso lo investigaría más tarde.

\- Te lo agradezco, me asegurare de devolvértelo en cuanto tenga trabajo. – Lo tomo entre sus manos, observando los papeles.

\- No es necesario, es mi buena acción del día.

\- Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Konohamaru.

\- Eres buena persona, lo recordare.

\- Gracias ¿Cómo se llama usted?

\- Me llamaban Kurama, tanto tiempo preso, estoy seguro de que me habrán dado por muerto.

\- Kurama ¿Cómo le gustaría llamarse ahora?

\- Lo decidiré en el camino.

\- En ese caso, no lo detengo, buena vida y buen comienzo.

\- Eso espero.

No tardó más de un día y una noche a llegar a la ciudad, se quedó petrificado al ver el cambio por el tiempo, no era la antigua villa que el recordaba. Apenas intento cruzar fue detenido, no los culpaba, su actual apariencia no era para menos. Los vigilantes lo metieron a su cabina, uno se quedó a su lado, el otro pidió ayuda médica, recordó su estado actual, realmente parecía un cadáver viviente.

Preguntaron sobre como llego a su actual estado, les conto lo mismo que al mucho en tempranas horas del día. La ambulancia llego, no tardaron en darle cobijo y trasladarlo al hospital más cercano; se convirtió en el caso del día, puesto que les era increíble que estuviera vivo con tal nivel de desnutrición y descuidado físico. El solo podía quedar asombrado por los cambios a su alrededor, máquinas de cuatro ruedas que viajaban a alta velocidad, aparatos que medían la presión, otros que tomaban temperatura, aparatos personales del tamaño del bolsillo para comunicarse, muchas cosas cambiaron.

\- Disculpe, enfermera.

\- Si ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – Después de ver a tanto médico, le asignaron a una enfermera joven, muy linda a decir verdad, cabello rubio y ojos azul claro, de cabello largo.

\- Me gustaría un periódico, necesito ponerme al día, desde mi captura no he tenido contacto con el exterior y veo que muchas cosas cambiaron.

\- Claro, espere un momento y se lo traigo.

\- Se lo agradezco. – La enfermera salió tras revisar el suero y anotar algunas cosas en la tabla de estado, ahora estaba asolas, sin nadie a su alrededor. – Has estado callado ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Todo ha cambiado, no sé qué año sea.

\- Estoy igual, pero mira el lado bueno, tenemos comida y una cama para dormir.

\- La siento dura.

\- Es normal, hemos dormido mucho tiempo sobre rocas y tierra, la cama es como una nube en este momento.

\- Nos acostumbramos a la mala vida.

\- Nos costara adaptarnos un rato ¿Crees que la cuenta este aún abierta?

\- ¿La cuenta? El banco ¿Estará aun abierto?

\- Buen punto.

\- Aquí le traigo. – La enfermera entro con el periódico en mano, al tomarlo mostro una cándida sonrisa, que a pesar de su cadavérico rostro, ella le respondió del mismo el agradable gesto.

Ella salió para dejarlo descansar, al ver el papel en su mano se quedó petrificado ¿Tanto tiempo quedo cautivo? La lectura le daba pistas de la actual guerra, por lo visto la niebla se alió con el sonido, ambos pidieron parte del territorio de Konoha para crecer su territorio de cultivos. La cuestión es que el sonido por debajo del agua ataco las villas cercanas a ese territorio, el comunicado era trasladar a los pobladores o pagarles para que ayudaran en el nuevo territorio. La niebla al ver tal acto y estar atados de manos por el sonido, no tuvo más opción que apoyar a su aliado, quedando en la guerra como aliado bajo amenaza.

\- Políticamente la hoja intenta ayudar a la niebla, pero el sonido repele toda ayuda que se le dé a la niebla, muy listos.

\- Básicamente la niebla es un rehén y un chivo expiatorio, cualquier cosas le echaran la culpa a la niebla.

\- ¿Te huele a falso acuerdo? ¿Letras chicas?

\- Ya lo hemos visto antes, un general ambicioso esta aburrido, comienza una guerra, crece políticamente y se hace el líder de su aldea.

\- Siempre hay un papel que los descubre.

\- Cierto, primero nos recuperamos, luego hacemos algo, estoy hambriento.

\- No eres el único.

Al dejar el periódico se acomodó en la cama, sentía que se caería en cualquier momento, tomo las almohadas y las cobijas, las tendió en el suelo y se recostó cubriéndose con las sabanas, esto para él era cómodo, ahora podía dormir tranquilo.

Al mes la guerra termina, se dio al público un documento donde El Sonido amenaza a La Niebla de quitar territorio, poder militar y político, todo por un par de asesinos apuntando a la familia del presidente y también con un atentado sobre aldeas, ciudades y consulados de la niebla, todos puntos clave sobre la defensa del territorio. Esto continuaría a menos de que ellos los ayudaran con quitarle territorio de la hoja y comenzar una invasión.

El autor, un general que estaba como candidato a presidente del sonido, al igual que era principal contacto sobre el tratado con otros países. El video de las amenazas donde aparece, junto con los papeles y documentos fueron entregados a las imprentas, fue el final de la guerra. La hoja y los aliados al ver tal acto lanzaron un ataque encubierto, resultando con la captura del general y la liberación de la niebla.

La Niebla como agradecimiento y disculpa, ayudo a la hoja a recuperar territorio perdido, ayuda médica y con la remuneración para las familias de las victimas durante la corta guerra.

La pregunta era ¿Quién desenmascaro el acto? ¿Quién publico tal información? Cuando los equipos atraparon al general, este solo decía una y otra vez una palabra…Kyubi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Introducción.**

Comencemos con una pequeña historia del pasado. Una historia, de cuando la civilización estaba dando sus primeros pasos. En tiempos antiguos las personas no se encontraban unidas, eran constantes las guerras por territorios, comida, agua y, claro está, oro. Todos estos recursos escaseaban en abundancia, no había una manera de hacer que esto se terminara. Fueron tiempos oscuros, donde la gente moría tanto de hambre, como de enfermedad o de rencillas sin sentido.

Fue hasta, que un día, un árbol sagrado creció a la mitad de un país ya olvidado por el tiempo, de este árbol crecieron frutos que dieron fertilidad a la tierra, permitiendo el arado y la agricultura. Las guerras por suministros y territorios se detuvieron, ahora era por el árbol, querían apoderarse de el.

Una mujer, la cual era una sacerdotisa del árbol, al ver que el objeto de su salvación estaba en peligro, decidió hacer lo que nadie más había pensado en su vida, comer un fruto del árbol. Todos al ver tal acto, quedaron congelados al ver como la sacerdotisa era transformada. Su nueva apariencia le daba la forma de un conejo, por lo que se le comenzó a conocer como Usagi no Megami.

La sacerdotisa al verse amenazada, hizo uso de algo nuevo, brindado por el fruto del árbol. Logro utilizar cada uno de los elementos de la naturaleza, agua, fuego, tierra y viento. Los ejércitos al verse opacados y derrotados, decidieron inclinarse ante su conquistadora. El tiempo de paz llego, aunque por un corto tiempo, fueron momentos de aprendizaje y autoconocimiento. La diosa paso toda su sabiduría sobre sus nuevos poderes, la energía que se utilizaba para lograr controlar los elementos se llamaba chakra, tal energía fue utilizada para ayudar en la vida diaria.

Tal energía dio a tal progreso, que incluso se crearon escuelas para dominar estas técnicas. El suceso más grande de la historia, aparte de la creación de una nueva diosa, era el nacimiento de los hijos de Kaguya (la diosa), fueron dos; el mayor se llamó Hagoromo y el menor Hamura. La diferencia entre con ellos, era que no necesitaban practicar o aprender sobre el chakra, puesto que ellos ya nacieron con tal habilidad.

Ellos dos fueron los que dieron los inicios del ninjutsu, utilizando como base el chakra lograron crear técnicas especiales para ámbito de la vida cotidiana y para la defensa personal. La idea era hacer que el cuerpo y mente, estuvieran en balance, por esa misma razón se adoptaron estas nuevas formas. Los cambios comenzaron sutiles, desapercibidos, luego cada vez más notorios.

Los hermanos comenzaron a notar que la gente comenzó a desaparecer, pocos en algunas aldeas, luego demasiados; intrigados, comenzaron a investigar la razón, se asustaron al descubrir que era lo que lo ocasionaba. Su madre tomaba jóvenes, adultos y niños por igual, los envolvía en ramas especiales las cuales se conectaban a las raíces del árbol; eran el alimento para el mismo.

Esta verdad, creo la gran primera guerra shinobi, manera en que se hacían llamar los que dominaban el arte. Su madre al verse amenazada, decidió utilizar su mejor arma, el árbol. Transformo el símbolo del mundo, en una criatura gigante con un poder aterrador, la cual, con un solo movimiento de su cola era capaz de destruir las montañas a su alrededor, evaporar el mar o incluso destruir la luna con un solo disparo de su mejor ataque; a tal criatura la llamaron Juubi debido a las diez colas que poseía.

La batalla entre madre, criatura e hijos, fue tal, que creo nuevas tierras, montañas y mares. La luna desapareció, lo que creo maremotos, huracanes y otros desastres naturales, no parecía tener salvación la humanidad, hasta que ocurrió aquello. Ambos hermanos lograron despertar poderes ocultos; el mayor despertó un par de ojos con ciertas habilidades el cual llamo Sharingan, con varias etapas, la última se llamó Rinnegan, el menor despertó ojos con habilidades también, la diferencia era que estos eran blancos como la nieve, le permitían ver todo tipo de energías de la tierra y las personas, se llamó Byakugan. Los nuevos poderes ayudaron mucho en la victoria de su madre, como último recurso, su madre se fusiono con la criatura, ahora era imparable.

Al no haber una manera de destruir la criatura, se optó por una sola solución, separar su alma y sellar su cuerpo. Ambos hermanos lograron tal cometido, separando el alma en nueve partes, las cuales crearon nueve criaturas con cola, cada uno con una cantidad de colas del 1 al 9, siendo el que tuviera el nuevo el más poderoso de todos. El cuerpo fue sellado en un grupo de rocas, debido al tamaño, el cual era un tercio del tamaño de la tierra, fue lanzado al espacio, creando de esta manera la nueva luna del planeta. El hermano menor, debido al temor de que su madre regresara, decidió vivir en la luna, dejando al mayor al cuidado de las personas de la tierra.

Ambos dejaron a sus descendientes regir en el planeta, creando los primeros clanes, Uchiha, Senju y Hyuga. Con el paso del tiempo el chakra se convirtió en arma y el ninjutsu en un estilo de vida, se crearon barreras y ciudades, las guerras aparecieron nuevamente, ahora era por controlar a las criaturas nacidas del alma del Juubi. Estas eran selladas en personas, las cuales se les llamo Junchuriki, personas que podían acceder a las habilidades de las criaturas y su correspondiente elemento.

El problema era que estas personas eran odiadas, puesto que el rencor de los ataques antes de ser selladas nunca se perdió, canalizándolo sobre el contenedor. El último de estos desapareció ya hace varios siglos, puesto que fue el que incito a la liberación de las criaturas, fue sellado y nunca visto nuevamente. Los demás fueron sometidos, cambiados de portadores cada cierto tiempo y utilizados como armas, nunca lograron tener paz y el resentimiento entre estos seres aumento.

Algo que tranquilizo su ira, fue el que la habilidad de utiliza fue disminuyendo entre las personas, actualmente se les considera de elite a aquellos que puedan utilizar tal energía, dándoles estatus, poder y clase social más allá de lo esperado. Esta elite se encuentra conformada por las familias de los sucesores de Kaguya, al igual que otras familias de las tres grandes guerras. En este mundo, el chakra es el que dictamina tu nivel social, tus estudios, tu trabajo y tu vida; un mundo elitista y peligroso, la pregunta ahora es ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue un verdadero Shinobi?

 _\- Ha pasado un año desde que termino la llamada "Guerra Corta", con no más de tres meses de duración, la cual aún se desconoce el cómo se terminó de manera tan pronta. Esta batalla entre países dio a las naciones la excusa perfecta para que el tratado de unión entre países se firmara, dando con esto el nacimiento de un único gobierno y un único país para las cinco naciones._

 _"Actualmente se está llevando a cabo la primera selección de aspirantes a la universidad Shinobi Rengōgun, en la cual todos los aspirantes a shinobi, ingenieros, médicos, maestros y otras carreras más, esperan lograr llegar a uno de sus mayores sueños…_

\- Ko-san, por favor apaga la radio.

\- Si, señorita. – Un pequeño giro a la perilla y la limosina quedo en silencio.

Los pasajeros que se encontraban en la parte trasera, observaban diferentes cosas de su entorno, un joven de cabellos largos se quedaba leyendo una novela, mientras que las dos señoritas, a cada uno de su lado, observaban por las ventanas. En cierta manera la situación lo tenían un tanto estresado, ambas eran hermanas, era común que discutieran, el problema era que a él le tocaba ser el mediador cuando eso ocurría, eso era un tanto estresante.

La discusión de ahora, era por saber quién quedaría en el primer lugar del examen de admisión a la universidad. La mayor de las dos, de nombre Hinata, es la sucesora directa del clan Hyuga, uno de los dos principales clanes más antiguos; la menor, de nombre Hanabi, a pesar de su edad era la mejor controlaba su don hereditario, mejor incluso que su hermana mayor, el problema era que no tenía la misma adaptabilidad que su hermana.

Su nombre es Neji, primo de las hermanas, se le considero como el genio de la familia, estando a la par de sus primas. Fue un camino largo hasta las instalaciones de la universidad, en ningún momento soltó su libro, quería terminar esa historia antes de que comenzaran las clases y entrenamientos.

Una vez se detuvo el vehículo, los seguros se abrieron y su chofer se bajó para ayudarles, los tres pasajeros observaron con asombro la universidad a la que asistirían los próximos cuatro años de su vida. No pudieron evitar observar a un grupo de jóvenes, todos agrupados frente a pantallas de cristal transparente, las cuales mostraban los nombres de los aspirantes y el salón en donde se llevaría el examen.

\- Les aconsejo que se apresuren, es necesario que tengan todos sus papeles y materiales listos para su examen.

\- Muchas gracias Ko, no nos esperes, nos han dicho que los resultados se entregan unas pocas horas después de los exámenes, una vez los tengamos te llamaremos.

\- Entendido, Neji-sama.

Con una reverencia a los tres Hyuga, este subió al auto para retirarse a realizar otras diligencias. Los primos se acercaron a las pantallas, al encontrar sus nombres descubrieron algo interesante, no se encontraban en la lista. Extrañados, comenzaron a buscar en las demás pantallas, hasta que se localizaron en una pantalla un poco alejada, donde no había mucha gente. Al acercarse descubrieron a otros miembros de un clan diferente, los Namikaze.

Hermanos gemelos, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, común en esa familia, eran famosos por su velocidad y fuerza. Al llegar buscaron sus nombres, se encontraron pronto, después de todo era una lista pequeña, lo que les llamo la atención fue el título de la lista, esta decía "Exentos", significado de que no tomarían el examen como los demás.

\- Lo sabía, somos geniales.

\- Hanabi, que no se te suba a la cabeza.

\- Vamos hermana, somos los mejores, somos Hyuga, uno de los más poderosos clanes, es normal que se nos reconozca y no nos hagan examen, solo humillaríamos a los otros.

\- Hanabi, habla más bajo, nos meterás en problemas. – Su primo señalo a los otros aspirantes, varios ya encontraban observándolas de mala manera.

\- Déjalos Neji-niisan, son celos, saben que jamás estarán a nuestra altura.

\- Yo que tu no diría eso, señorita. – Los tres observaron a los hermanos, en especial a la chica ya que fue ella quien hablo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Simple, nunca subestimes a las personas, siempre hay alguien que te dará una sorpresa.

Después de esas palabras ambos se retiraron, dejando a los tres Hyuga solos.

\- ¿Quiénes se creen esos?

\- Son Namikaze, el clan que rivaliza con los Senju, Uchiha y ustedes.

Al girarse se encontraron con un chico de coleta, cara de aburrimiento y aretes de botón de color rojo; al llegar ante ellos observo la lista, se encontró en ella, al igual que otro par de nombres.

"Que problemático, entramos.

\- Disculpa, tenemos la duda de saber quién eres.

El muchacho se giró a verlos al escucharlos dirigirse a él, por lo visto fue la Hyuga mayor, realmente hermosa chica; no era mentira lo que le dijeron sobre la principal sucesora de ese clan. Le fue dicho que este año entrarían a la universidad, los tres genios de esa familia, que sorpresa el encontrarlos en su primer día.

\- Oh si ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, soy del clan Nara, como es obvio.

\- Nara-san ¿Conoces a esos Namikaze? – El chico de los tres, parecía ser el más tranquilo de los tres.

\- Por favor dime por mi nombre…

\- Hyuga Neji.

\- Neji, bien, perdón, no me gustan las formalidades en cuanto a nombres.

\- No hay problema, Shikamaru.

\- En cuanto a tu pregunta, ellos son los gemelos Naruko y Menma, los genios del clan. Se creé que serán los sucesores del clan, aun no se confirma cuál de los dos.

\- Disculpa, hace un momento dijiste que "entraron" ¿A qué te referías?

\- Si, mis amigos del clan Aburame y Yamanaka, los tres fuimos exentos de presentar el examen, a lo cual tengo que ir a avisarles, lo más seguro es que estén buscando sus nombres ahora mismo, que problema.

Lo vieron retirarse rumbo al grupo de alumnos, al llegar llamo a un par de chicos, uno subido de peso y una hermosa chica rubia de cabello largo. Los vieron alegrarse al escuchar a Shikamaru, esos eran los amigos que se refería en un principio. Antes de retirarse observaron a una persona más acercarse, rubio, ojos azules y tres marcas en cada mejilla. Se detuvo frente a ellos, observando la lista, soltó un quejido y después camino a las otras pantallas.

Una vez termino, entro a las instalaciones de la escuela, parecía estar un tanto inconforme al ver que se encontraba en la lista para presentar el examen. Extrañados, decidieron mejor llamar a su chofer para ser recogidos, no necesitaban ver cuando comenzarían las clases, después de todo a un lado de su nombre venía la fecha de ingreso. En tan solo unos minutos llego Kon, después regresaron a su casa.

La mansión Hyuga era de estilo clásico, grande, hermosos jardines y un dojo que daba a ellos, de dos pisos y estilo japonés clásico. Al entrar un grupo de sirvientes los esperaban, los tres fueron recibidos mientras eran ayudados con sus cosas, más tarde los tres pasaron al comedor, donde los esperaba un hombre de cabello largo, ojos plateado y piel morena, junto a otro completamente idéntico a él; estos eran los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi, ambos líderes del clan Hyuga.

Al entrar y sentarse frente a sus padres, Neji es hijo de Hizashi, mientras Hinata y Hanabi, hijas de Hiashi. Los sirvientes aparecieron con tazas de té, al irse de la sala, todo quedo en un silencio abrumador. Solo tomaban su té, nadie decía nada, era como si no fuera necesario hablar entre ellos, solo se concentraban en su té. El primero en levantarse fue Hiashi, antes de salir, se quedó en la puerta viendo al infinito, pensando en que palabras decir y utilizar.

\- ¿Todos quedaron exentos?

\- Hai.

El escucharlos fue suficiente, con esa simple respuesta salió del cuarto, el suspiro de alivio se escuchó en el lugar.

\- Discúlpenlo chicas, ya saben cómo es su padre. Me alegra escuchar que todos están excentos.

\- Tío Hizashi ¿Cómo es que exentamos para la prueba?

\- Simple Hinata-chan ¿Recuerdan la pre evaluación de hace unos meses?

\- Yo sí, es la que nos hicieron algunos profesores antes de salir de la preparatoria.

\- Exacto Hanabi-chan, esa evaluación no fue solo para ver que tanto progresaron, sino también, para ver que tanto nivel de chakra tenían. Al pasar cierto límite ustedes logran exentar, al igual que se combina con sus exámenes finales.

\- Eso explica porque todos entramos.

\- Exacto; díganme ¿Conocieron gente de otros clanes?

\- Había unos gemelos, toosan

\- Los gemelos Namikaze, Naruko-san y Menma-san.

\- ¿Los conoces?

\- Así es, todos los clanes ponen sus ojos sobre aquellos que han demostrado un gran nivel de dominio en el chakra, por lo que ustedes tres están bajo presión también.

\- ¿Nosotros tres? Tío

\- Exacto Hanabi-chan, ustedes tres son los genios del clan Hyuga, cada uno de ustedes sobresale y domina algún factor, tanto como persona, como de habilidad en combate.

"Hinata es flexible y adaptable, su chakra tiene el mismo atributo, lo cual le permite crear nuevas técnicas, Hanabi es muy joven, a pesar de esto tiene uno de los mejores controles del chakra y una gran reserva y Neji tiene un control increíble sobre el mismo, logrando que puede utilizar todas las técnicas del clan Hyuga; esto junto a su habilidad hereditaria.

"Es normal que todos ustedes estén puestos como la esperanza del clan, por lo tanto, su padre, como yo y los ancianos, tenemos todas nuestras apuestas por ustedes.

\- Tío ¿Qué otros clanes han logrado estar en los exentos? Vimos a miembros de Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka.

\- ¿A tantos han visto en un solo día? Eso es bueno, esos tres clanes siempre han estado unidos, son buenos amigos, hagan lo mismo ustedes. Por otro lado, solo se de los Namikaze, Uchiha, Senju y nosotros claro está ¿Vieron a alguien que no quedara exento? Hinata-chan.

\- Es que antes de regresar vimos a un chico, parecía Namikaze, por su color de pelo y ojos, a lo que vimos no parecía estar en los exentos.

\- Cierto, parecía molesto, le tocara hacer evaluación ¿Es difícil la evaluación?

\- Es un infierno. - Se los dijo toman un poco de té mientras los observaba detenidamente.

Las expresiones de sorpresa era algo que realmente no esperaba, era necesario darles una pequeña explicación.

 _"La evaluación se divide en dos partes, examen escrito de conocimientos y examen de habilidades; el primero en hacerse es el de habilidades._

La puerta se abre, era un salón de gran espacio donde se podía ver más de 1,000 jóvenes, todos esperando ser evaluados en la primera parte, el solo se plantó en medio del salón y de todos, sonrió ante la desgracia de los presentes.

 _"Se hace de esta manera para poder ver su control de chakra, fuerza, estrategias y poder; si alguno de estos no quiere ser Shinobi, se pasa automáticamente al escrito, en caso de que fallen el de habilidades, se tiene el escrito como segunda opción en caso de desistir al curso de shinobi, es algo normal._

Todos escucharon el sonido de alarma para comenzar el examen, un aire frio recorrió el lugar, el miedo se apodero de todos, incluso los examinadores se sentían espantados. Comenzaron a observar a los presentes, necesitaban ver quién o qué era lo que causaba tal sentimiento.

 _"El primer examen es un battle royal, un todo contra todos, se esperan lastimados, pero también es natural que algunos salgan al borde de la muerte o con miembros faltantes, siempre aparece uno que otro sádico. El examen tiene una duración de cinco minutos, en ese lapso de tiempo las puertas se sellan._

Los cuerpos, brazos y piernas salían volando, los gritos de agonía y dolor se escuchaban por todos lados, al igual que los gritos de súplica por perdón o dejarlos salir del lugar. Varios golpeaban las puertas selladas del salón, otros arañaban o rascaban las paredes, en un intento de salir con desesperación por la puerta principal o las ventanas altas.

Los examinadores, llenos de desesperación, observando desde las gradas con ventanal a prueba de balas. Intentaban lo imposible para abrir las puertas y rescatar a los aspirantes de tal masacre, el problema era que todo el sistema era automático, no podrían sacarlos hasta que el tiempo acabara, solo podían ver tal escena de película de horror.

Solo habían transcurrido dos minutos y el terror comenzó a los segundos de que la alarma sonara para dar comienzo al examen, al principio varios intentaron detener a la persona, ahora todos estaban pendiendo de un hilo entre la vida y la muerte, faltaban dos minutos para que las puertas se abrieran, el tiempo, para los examinados y examinadores, era una eternidad. La alarma sonó, las puertas se abrieron, dejando salir al examinado.

 _"Es por esa razón, qué para evitarles tal infierno, los presionamos para su examen final en la preparatoria, no queremos que pasen lo que nosotros pasamos y vimos en ese infierno._

Dentro se podía ver el horror, sangre, miembros por todos lados, quejidos de dolor y cuerpos por todos lados; personas llorando e implorando porque todo acabara y los dejaran con vida. El resultado para el que creo tal caos, un aprobado, exento de todos los exámenes futuros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: El nuevo alumno**

 _\- Solo un mes después del incidente del examen de ingreso a la SR, los estudiantes comienzan a presentarse a sus primeras clases del ciclo. Un comunicado por partes de la institución, muestra su total apoyo a las víctimas y difuntos del primer grupo de aspirantes afectados en el examen._

 _"La universidad se ha mostrado completamente cooperativa con las autoridades sobre este asunto, no ha mostrado indicios de obstaculizar la investigación, ni de poner alguna escusa sobre tal incidente. También ha dado muestras de apoyo a las familias afectadas._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurrió con el aspirante causante de tal desgracia?_

 _\- La universidad ha admitido en sus clases al aspirante, más sin embargo tiene un año de suspensión debido a sus acciones, al igual que se le pidió que hiciera una disculpa pública, arresto domiciliario y ayudar a las familias afectadas._

 _\- Déjame corroborar si escuche bien ¿Fue admitido? ¿A pesar de todo lo que causo?_

 _\- Así es._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- La institución, debido a la modalidad del examen de admisión, permite tales acciones, después de todo, el examen que realizaron fue para shinobi._

 _\- El examen infernal._

 _\- Es correcto. Todos firman un deslinde de responsabilidad al momento de entrar a tal carrera, las otras carreras no tienen este examen, más que de conocimientos._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que se le hicieron todas estas acciones contra el muchacho? ¿Si se deslinda de toda culpa?_

 _\- Hay excepciones a la regla, al momento que el chico comete daños más allá de toda recuperación, este será admitido, pero con todas las de la ley le imponga; lo cual ocurrió en este caso._

 _\- ¿Qué han dicho los familiares de los alumnos afectados?_

 _\- Todos están agradecidos con la escuela y la policía, pero siguen pidiendo justicia, piden que el muchacho sea juzgado como adulto y se le dé la pena máxima._

 _\- Algo comprensible y de esperarse._

Escuchar las noticias del incidente del examen era algo cansado, después de todo, era lo único de lo que se hablaba en todos lados. Apago su radio para observar por la ventana de su cuarto, hoy comenzaban las clases, necesitaba prepararse para lo que ocurriera en su primer día.

\- ¿Qué planeas?

\- El mismo de siempre.

\- No otra vez.

\- Es un clásico.

\- Es un cliché, nadie cae.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora?

\- Tuche.

\- ¿Listo para localizarlos?

\- No, ha pasado tiempo, aun no los presiento ¿Crees qué…?

\- Esperemos que no, son los únicos que nos conocen y la única familia que nos queda.

\- Al mal tiempo…

\- Buena cara.

Salió de su cuarto, paso al armario, tomo su uniforme y salió ya vestido. A las afueras de su casa, un grupo de niños lo esperaban, no tardo en sonreírles. Estos se acercaron con una sonrisa en sus pequeños rostros, este los recibió con un grupo de bolsas llenas de comida.

\- Señor ¿Es cierto que entro a la universidad?

\- Así es, no me verán tan seguido como antes, pero de igual manera continuare ayudándoles.

\- No quiero que se vaya. – Una niña del grupo, no más de cinco años de edad, abrazo su pierna, aferrándose fuertemente a ella con sus pequeños brazos. Su mano toco su cabecita, ella vio una enorme sonrisa en ese rostro al elevar la mirada.

\- No se preocupen, seguiré viéndolos, cuidándoles y protegiéndolos; ahora necesito que hagan algo por mí. - tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la llevo al nivel de su rostro. – Cuídense todos mientras no estoy, en especial la base.

\- Si, general. – Dijo la pequeña con una mano sobre su frente a modo de saludo militar, al bajarla los demás se le unieron y le sonrieron, lo que provoco que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Los veremos pronto.

De camino se topó con varias personas, todas deseándole buena suerte y agradeciéndole por todo, después de todo, es el héroe local.

·······

Las instalaciones abiertas, los alumnos en sus salones y los maestros ultimando detalles sobre el año escolar, todos esperando el momento de comenzar las clases. Mucho esperaban una ceremonia de iniciación, pero esta escuela no perdía el tiempo en esos asuntos, realmente se metían de lleno a la formación académica de los ingresados. Tal era así que todos los ingresados comenzaban inmediatamente las clases, sin excepción alguna.

Las instalaciones se dividían por carreras, cada una de ellas con sus especialidades, tales como en el caso de Medicina. La cual se dividía en todas sus ramas, por lo que, los edificios correspondientes para esa carrera, estaban completamente equipados para clases y practicas por igual. Las carreras eran Medicina, Economía, Ingenierías, Políticas, Biología, Ambientales y Alimenticias.

De todas estas una era la más demandada, como la que más índice de deserción tenía a comparación de todas las mencionadas. Shinobi, carrera que se dividía tanto igualitaria como por género, esto debido a la diferencia de enseñanzas que se impartía a cada género. La mayoría de los aspirantes a esta carrera eran miembros de alguna casa de renombre, lo cual significaba que esta carrera era solo para aquellos de gran estatus social, económico y de chakra, en especial este último. Otra gran diferencia era esa parte importante, el chakra, puesto que esta carrera, seguido de medicina, era la que más requería de energía.

De esta carrera eran más propensos a salir líderes, políticos, médicos y militares, por su completa variedad de enseñanzas, ya que esta abarcaba en su totalidad las otras carreras, con un grado de dificultad mayor; por esta misma razón, se decía que solo la elite entraba a esa carrera, no cualquier persona lograba siquiera pasar del primer ciclo escolar.

En este momento el salón se encontraba lleno con los alumnos a Shinobi, en el área de sin rango, puesto que eran los más nuevos alumnos de la carrera, todos adentrados en su clase. El maestro apenas llego al salón, les dejo la primera actividad de la carrera, controlar su energía y anotar el impacto de esta sobre el ambiente.

Para esto utilizaron un aparato especial en sus manos, el cual medía con precisión el porcentaje de chakra utilizado, la actividad consistía en lograr inyectar energía a un pequeño bloque de madera con sus manos. A cada cierto porcentaje de chakra, mantenerlo por un minuto y luego escribir sus observaciones. Todos estaban tan concentrados que, el escuchar la puerta ser abierta fuertemente logro varias reacciones, algunos simplemente tiraron su bloque, otros lo hicieron explotar, otros humedecer y uno que otro hacerlo arder, todo esto fue notado por el maestro.

\- Llega tarde.

\- Mis disculpas, pero se me cruzo una anciana en el camino, tuve que ayudarla con sus com…

\- No me importan las escusas, llega a clase o no llega a clase. Lo dejare pasar en esta ocasión, que no ocurra de nuevo.

\- Lo intentare.

Le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, la mirada de sus compañeros era una sola, apenas un minuto de llegar y todos lo odiaban.

\- Pase al frente, tome un bloque de madera y comienza la actividad.

\- Sí señor.

Bajo al escritorio del maestro, puesto que los asientos estaban divididos en gradas de arriba hacia abajo. Al llegar con el maestro, el chico toma la hoja y un bloque de madera, noto un par de cosas, la primera, no era madera cualquiera y la segunda, no entendía nada de las instrucciones del papel de actividades.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Si, no entiendo nada.

Esto dejo tanto al maestro, como a los alumnos sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que no entendiera las actividades del trabajo?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, no le entiendo ¿Tendrá una hoja más simple de entender?

\- ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

\- No

\- ¿Se está burlando de mí?

\- No, mis padres siempre me han recalcado que tengo que ser muy respetuoso con mis mentores.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo es posible que no entienda una actividad tan simple como esta? Incluso un niño puede hacerlo, es una actividad casi de primaría ¿Nunca hizo algo como esto en su vida?

\- No estoy seguro, no entiendo realmente esto de aquí. – Le señalo el primer carácter de la hoja, luego uno tres pictogramas más adelante, para culminar con varios más, en ese momento entendió el problema el maestro.

\- Por favor, escriba en esta hoja blanca.

El chico tomo la hoja, saco un estuche de su furoshiki, del mismo pincel y comenzó a crear tinta para escribir. Este comenzó a escribir sobre la hoja blanca, el maestro estaba espantado con lo que veía, pareciera que el muchacho se estaba burlando de él. Cuando termino, le dio la hoja con un escrito, este al verla se quedó petrificado, pareciera que el chico escribía como si estuviera en el periodo Asuka (552-710).

Observo mejor al muchacho, su vestimenta era de una simple camisa blanca de una talla más grande a lo que parecía ser, pantalón de mezclilla, cinto negro y zapatos del mismo color. No tenía accesorios de ningún tipo, no había mochila o maletín, solo su tela doblada a su lado. Mirara por donde lo mirara, el chico no parecía encajar con los demás alumnos. Todos con traje, relojes, maletines y también el porte respectivo a la casa a la que venían.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Conoces los caracteres?

\- No todos, la mayoría si, todavía estoy aprendiendo.

\- ¿No sabes leer y escribir? – Nuevamente todos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no supiera leer y escribir? Eso era algo inaudito.

Los murmullos comenzaron, nadie en el salón se creía algo como eso, el maestro estaba completamente estupefacto ante tal revelación. Era cierto que dentro de las clases de shinobi, se dividieran en clases sociales, siendo la suya la que tenía a las casas más ricas, se esperaría de estos chicos el más grande conocimiento y cultura; jamás esperaría algo como esto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Ven conmigo, guarda tus cosas y sígueme.

\- Claro. – Guardo su kit de tinta y pincel en su paquete de tela y salieron del salón, dejando a unos alumnos muy consternados.

\- ¿Cómo es que ese muchacho tan siquiera entro a la escuela? – Pregunto la única integrante del clan Yamanaka.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – Dijo su amigo del clan Nara. – Tal vez simplemente tuvo suerte.

\- De ser así, debió a ver entrado con alguna de las otras clases de la carrea, no con la nuestra, no tiene sentido. – Fue lo que opino el único varón de los Hyuga.

\- Tal vez se confundió de carrera y creyó que este edificio era para su carrera correspondiente, a leguas se veía que era de una clase social diferente. – Fue el comentario de la menor de los Hyuga. - ¿Tú que dices hermana?

\- No estoy segura, se veía muy centrado a lo de este salón.

\- Tonterías hermana, simplemente se equivocó, se veía que era alguien despistado ¿Vieron en que traía las cosas? En una tela ¿Quién hace eso?

La mayor de los Hyuga se levantó, camino al escritorio y tomo el papel. Lo observo detenidamente y luego a la puerta en lo alto, se veía tanto consternada, como sorprendida, en sus manos una caligrafía perfecta del japonés antiguo.

·······

Los reclamos y gritos del maestro, como de la directora de la universidad, se podían escuchar incluso fuera del edificio; el muchacho solo estaba sentado entre ellos leyendo un libro y escribiendo en otro mientras los dos adultos discutían.

\- ¿No lo puedo tener en mi clase? ¿Cómo es que esta en esta carrera o en este nivel de estudios, tan siquiera?

\- Ebisu, por última vez, cierra la boca o te la cerrare de un solo golpe y déjame explicarte.

\- Si los jóvenes terminaron de discutir ¿podría comenzar con mis estudios?

\- Jo… ¿Jóvenes? – Aparte de molesto ahora indignado, la directora por el contrario soltó un suspiro - ¿Cómo te…?

\- Si el maestro no me quiere en el salón de los reyes, me puedo ir con los plebeyos, si le parece bien.

\- ¿Cómo los llamaste? – La directora estaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué no los llaman así? Eso es lo que he escuchado en cuanto entre a la escuela, los sin rango se dividen así ¿Me equivoco?

\- Es la primera vez que escucho algo como esto, tendré que hacer algo al respecto. La pregunta aquí es ¿Usted está de acuerdo con eso? ¿Ser rebajado de clase? Me está pidiendo que lo baje a la clase de los alumnos becados y bajos recursos.

\- Niña, esos chicos no tienen nada de bajo recursos, yo vengo de una zona de la ciudad que realmente es de bajos recursos y le aseguro que esos chicos, aunque sus familias no ganan mucho, aún se pueden comprar uno de esos autos lujosos sin problema alguno. Yo solo le pregunto ¿El nivel académico es diferente a la de los VIP?

\- No importa la clase social, el nivel académico es el mismo.

\- En ese caso no habrá problema, se veía a kilometro que con esos VIP tendría problemas y no quiero problemas.

\- Sí usted lo dice, así lo aremos.

El maestro solo se quedaba sorprendido y sin entender nada, el muchacho lo observo detenidamente y le mostro una blanca sonrisa, a lo que el maestro se quedó nervioso al ver esos colmillos largos. Después de un momento, el muchacho se retiró y la directora se quedó revisando la hoja en la que trabajaba el muchacho.

\- Disculpe ¿Me puede explicar que acaba de ocurrir aquí?

\- ¡Ebisu! ¿Sigues aquí?

\- Directora Tsunade, por favor, no entiendo que ocurre. – Ella soltó un suspiro y luego observo la puerta de su oficina.

\- Ese muchacho es un caso especial y único, la primera vez que lo conocí pensé lo mismo que usted… posiblemente.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que ese chico no encajaba en nuestra sociedad.

\- Si, me cruzo por la mente en cuanto lo vi detenidamente.

\- Después de platicar y convivir más a fondo con él, entendí algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Qué nuestra sociedad no encaja con él.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Que nosotros somos los extraños, no que él es el extraño para nosotros, es todo lo contrario. Eso y que dio una gran donación a la escuela y otras cosas más.

\- ¿Donación? ¿Qué tan grande? – La directora saco de uno de sus cajones un cheque, se lo dio al maestro, este al verlo se quedó completamente en blanco. – Directora, esto…

\- No sé quién sea ese muchacho, pero le aseguro una sola cosa, va a crear toda una revolución en nuestro estilo de vida. Además, aprende rápido.

Observo la hoja que revisaba la directora, eran actividades de caligrafía y escritura del japonés actual, todas correctamente contestadas. El maestro observo la puerta, ahora estaba interesado en ese muchacho, fue un error el haberlo dejado salir de su salón.

·······

El nuevo grupo lo acogió sin problema alguno, parecían estar felices de tener un nuevo compañero, el maestro apenas estaba terminando de explicar la actividad, misma que con el otro salón, solo que explicado de forma más simple. El mismo maestro, de nombre Iruka, le pidió de manera amable que pasara al frente a introducirse ante sus compañeros. Al entrar noto que las mezas de trabajo estaban al nivel del suelo, menos espacioso y de espacio más reducido, pero aun así se veía un salón de última tecnología y calidad.

Antes llegar al frente, dejo su furoshiki sobre una mesa sola de paso, se colocó frente todos y los observo detenidamente. Con sonrisa blanca, mostrando sus colmillos y gran alegría en su rostro se presentó antes sus compañeros de clase.

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo la misión de encontrar a los Jinchuriky y pienso ser el nuevo Kage.

Con tal declaración, todos se quedaron congelados en su lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Declaraciones.**

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, por fin había terminado el examen del primer parcial, sus compañeros sonrieron al verlo por fin menos tenso. Desde que se presentó ante ellos, el muchacho se convirtió rápidamente en el alma del mismo, todos y cada uno de ellos, rápidamente se amistaron con él. Siempre les sacaba una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias, como aquella vez que intento concentrar chakra en su mano, pero el dispositivo exploto en su cara, dejándola negra y con el cabello en punta. También cuando intento contestar una llamada en su celular a horas de comida, pero se le quedo mirando todo el tiempo del timbre, hasta que descubrieron que no sabía cómo contestar llamadas; en todo lo tecnológico, pareciera que fuera nuevo para él, como si no fuera de estos tiempos.

También notaban modales, formas de comportarse y de tratar a la gente, todas diferentes a estos tiempos. Implementaba dogeza cuando se presentaba a alguien nuevo o de mayor nivel, lo mismo ocurrió con ellos cuando recién se presentó. Iruka inmediatamente le dijo que no era necesario hacer una dogeza, ya que no se utilizaban en la actualidad. Notaron que siempre ponía los honoríficos, incluso cuando ellos le pedían que no lo hiciera y utilizara sus nombres de pila, se rindieron de insistirle al poco tiempo.

Otra cosa que notaron, esta tal vez sea la primera cosa más curiosa de todas, es que es extremadamente bueno en poesía, arte, política, estrategias, historia, sociales, caligrafía y psicologías. Básicamente era un genio a la hora de esas clases y ramas, pero en tecnologías y cálculos era otra historia; estas eran básicamente su pesadilla personal, a pesar de que aprendía rápido.

Debido a que era el primer semestre, aún no contaban con clases tácticas, las cuales se enseñaban hasta segundo semestre, solo los de las clases VIP tenían algunas prácticas por adelantado, ya que ellos practicaban desde niños y se les permitía utilizar las instalaciones con permiso de los tutores, cosa que no le agradaba a su maestro y a ellos, pero Naruto parecía no importarle mucho.

Otra cosa que notaron, tal vez la que más destacaba, era que platicaba solo de tanto en tanto; varias veces lo observaron solo en el salón de clases, platicando con alguien no existente. Al acercarse a él para saludarlo, este les observaba con ojos rojos por unos segundos, para luego regresar a sus ojos azules, con rostro confundido, intentando reconocerlos, al final los saludaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La primera vez de eso, este se disculpó, les dijo que tenía un desorden de personalidad un tanto peculiar. Su otra personalidad platicaba con él, se llevaban bien y que estaba controlado, pedía disculpas por adelantado. A pesar de que eso era un tanto curioso y perturbador, este nunca mostraba su otra personalidad, al menos cuando se encontraba en clases o en la escuela, por lo que lo tomaron como otra curiosidad del muchacho.

Ahora lo observaban leer un libro, este era un clásico, siempre lo encontraban leyendo toda clase de libros, en especial los clásicos. En esta ocasión era El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, un libro que, en cierta forma, se podría reflejar. Naruto los observo, los saludo y les sonrió, ellos hicieron lo mismo y se concentraron en su examen.

\- _Realmente no se te dan los cálculos._

\- _Jamás había tenido que calcular distancias, fuerza y ángulos para tirar un shuriken o un kunai, pero en cierta manera entiendo el por qué lo hacen._

 _\- ¿En serio? Ilumíname mocoso._

 _\- Autopsias y escenas de crimen._

 _\- Cierto, lo descubriste, todo es eso necesario para la investigación de un cierto evento._

 _\- ¿Ya te acostumbraste?_

 _\- Me falta mucho, como a ti._

 _\- Lo sé, todo está…tecnología me sorprende, al igual que me aterra._

 _\- Transporte, medicina, armamento, un objeto para facilitar algún trabajo, impresionante._

 _\- Lo sé, pero también preocupante, ahora no piensan tanto como antes, se van por lo fácil en vez de aprender por lo difícil; en cierto punto es bueno, que algo complicado que te toma mucho tiempo, tenga algún aparato que te ayude a terminarlo en menos tiempo._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Pero también he visto que abuzan de esos aparatos, se olvidan del proceso y a la hora de preguntar el cómo llegaron a ese resultado, solo te responden "Solo ponlo en la máquina y listo, no necesitas pensar mucho"._

 _\- Entonces estas en contra de estos avances tecnológicos._

 _\- No, no lo estoy, solo que no estoy de acuerdo en que las personas abucen de su uso, en cierto punto ya no sabrán cómo se hacían las cosas cuando estas falten._

 _\- Cierto ¿Por qué no has salido del salón? Ya terminaste el examen._

 _\- Me siento más cómodo aquí que en la biblioteca._

 _\- Se acerca el maestro, recuérdame ¿Cómo se llama?_

\- Umino-sensei.

\- Naruto-kun, sabes muy bien que me puedes llamar por mi nombre de pila.

\- Lo siento, es que siento que me estaría aprovechando de su confianza si hago eso.

\- No importa, ya terminaste tu examen, ya puedes salir del salón. La siguiente semana pondremos los resultados en las pantallas, como siempre.

\- Es que, me gusta estar en el salón, me siento más tranquilo aquí en cualquier otra parte de la escuela.

\- Ya veo, tus compañeros están por terminar, una vez que terminen se podrán retirar a sus casas.

\- De acuerdo. – Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar todos salieron del salón para partir a sus respectivas casas, Naruto se quedó un poco más antes de partir también.

Se quedó en una de las bancas del jardín central, cerca de la salida, quería aventajar un poco más su lectura. Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que los escucho, eran los VIP o reyes, como eran conocidos entre voces. Estaba seguro que ellos sabían sobre ese apodo, al igual que estaba seguro de que les agradaba que los llamaran de esa manera, había cosas que no cambiaban.

Con el paso del parcial descubrió quienes eran ellos, a que casa pertenecían y de que eran famosos. Uchiha Sasuke, los Uchiha controlan todo lo relacionado a seguridad, bajo ese apellido estaban firmas militares, seguridad privada y varias otras más; genio a la hora del combate y control de chakra. Yamanaka Ino, genio en el ramo de las leyes y la abogacía; su familia tiene el bufete de abogados más importante del país, toda su familia se dedica a la abogacía, al igual que son famosos a la hora de recopilar información.

Haruno Sakura, los Haruno son los mejores médicos del país, tienen un hospital en cada país, al igual que un servicio único. La chica, a pesar de su edad, ya ha participado en varias operaciones de gran severidad, al igual que se dice que es la prometida del Uchiha. Nara Shikamaru, un genio a toda regla, en especial a la hora de estrategias militares; su familia es la principal estratega tanto como para ámbitos políticos, como militares. Akimichi Chouji, su familia es la principal en el ámbito farmacéutico, ya sea tanto en investigación como en desarrollo de fármacos, al igual que en distribución.

Como dato curioso, los Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka, son básicamente familia. A lo largo de la historia ha habido una estrecha relación entre las tres. Se dice qué, en tiempos antiguos, cuando los tres clanes estaban comenzando, realizaron el famoso sakazuki, el pacto entre hermanos con sake. Desde entonces los tres se apoyan en todo lo relacionado a negocios y familias, de todos los clanes ellos eran los más unidos.

También se encontraban los Namikaze, esta familia era una de las más antiguas y respetadas, junto a los Senju, de la cual, la directora es miembro. Menma y Naruko, hermanos de esa misma familia, famosos por ser uno de los mayores políticos de todo el país, al igual que de esa familia es famosa por abarcar todos los ámbitos tecnológicos, ya sean de investigación o desarrollo. Al final, pero no menos importante, los Hyuga.

Las hermanas Hanabi y Hinata, al igual que su primo Neji, los tres considerados genios. Su familia rivalizaba con los Uchiha, Senju y Namikaze en cuestiones de seguridad y poder militar, como en política. Las tres familias eran de donde salían los líderes del país, y ahora con la unión de todos los países tras la famosa "Guerra corta", se esperaba que de una de estas tres saliera el nuevo líder de un continente unificado.

Realmente no quería problemas con ninguno de ellos, desde aquella vez que se cambió de grupo estos no lo dejaban hostigar o burlarse a sus espaldas, en especial por su vestimenta y su aspecto. Su parecido a los hermanos Namikaze era otra razón de burla, realmente lo tenían arto. Guardo su libro y se dispuso a retirarse, hasta que la Hyuga menor, Hanabi, se colocó frente a él cortándole el paso.

\- _Y aquí vamos de vuelta_.

\- Naruto, que placer verte de nuevo ¿Ya te vas?

\- Hyuga-san, mis disculpas, pero tengo un trabajo importante que atender ¿Me dejarías pasar?

\- ¿Un trabajo importante? ¿Puedo saber qué es?

\- Clasificado, lo siento.

\- Clasificado, clasificado ¡Todo es clasificado contigo! ¿No será que nos estas evitando?

\- ¿Cómo crees Hyuga-san? Claro que no, solo que siempre tengo trabajo que realizar, es todo.

\- Vaya, si es el famoso Naruto, supimos que tienes solo las calificaciones mínimas para aprobar. – Esa era la Yamanaka, no sabía que le había hecho, pero pareciera que desde un principio lo odiara por existir. – Me sigo preguntando como es que te pusieron en un principio en nuestro grupo, definitivamente existió un error a la hora de hacer los grupos.

\- Verdad que sí, alguien debió haberse equivocada y te pusieron con nosotros por accidente, eso fue todo. Qué bueno que ya se arregló todo, ¿verdad? Na-ru-to-kun.

\- _¿Puedo matarlos? Me están hartando._

 _\- No, te aburrirías muy rápido, además de que eso obstaculizaría nuestra misión._

 _\- Rayos._

\- No sabría decirle, Hyuga-san, a mí solo me dijeron tu grupo es tal y me presente. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme.

Apenas tomo sus cosas, la mano de la Hyuga menor tomo su muñeca, lo cual la hizo ver directamente a los ojos, los cuales eran extraños a cualquiera que los viera. Ojos blancos en su totalidad, con venas resaltadas en las sienes y bien marcadas, lo conocía bien, era el Byakugan.

\- ¿Miedo? No te preocupes, solo es mi Doujutsu, el Byakugan, prueba inequívoca que eres menor a nosotros.

\- Que bueno.

\- ¿He?

\- Pensé que estaba mal de los ojos o algo, ya que las venas de las sienes se le resaltaron ¿Entonces si puede ver? Que alegría, pensé que eran ciegos por el color de sus ojos.

Eso desato el enojo de los tres Hyuga, era cierto que por el color de sus ojos muchos pensaran que eran ciegos, pero siempre les molestaba que alguien se los dijera. La menor golpeo el pecho del rubio con su palma, lo cual lo hizo caer al suelo, la tos se hizo presente por tal golpe.

\- Ese…no fue un…golpe…normal. – Dijo entre respiración y sosteniendo su pecho. – Lo…cargaste…con…chakra.

\- Eres listo, es el junken, es nuestro estilo de combate. Quédate en el suelo y no te levantes, escoria.

\- _Naruto, eso fue tonto, incluso para ti._

 _\- Cállate, no podemos mostrar todos nuestros colores y lo sabes._

 _\- ¿Entonces dejaras que te golpeen hasta que estén satisfechos? Esa niña es demasiado orgullosa, incluso para un Hyuga._

 _\- Si, los recuerdo bien, si su ancestro los viera ahora mismo, este se estaría muriendo de vergüenza._

 _\- Ni que lo digas, Hamura tendría un ataque de nervios en este momento._

Apenas se levantó una patada en la nuca lo devolvió al suelo, el mismo pie lo mantenía en el mismo. Al observar de quien se trataba, se sorprendió de ver a la Haruno, su mirada era de odio.

\- _¿Qué le hiciste?_

 _\- Si supiera, te diría, pero no lo sé._

\- Mantén la cabeza baja, cada vez que pasemos frente a tía bájala, no mereces vernos.

Sentía como el suelo se hundía bajo su cabeza ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía esa chica? Al final lo dejaron en paz, los observo retirarse rumbo a la salida, no había nadie en la escuela, por lo que nadie vio tal suceso, vaya suerte tenía. Se llevó su mano a su cabeza, la sangre salía del lugar donde impacto contra el suelo, busco algo con que hacer presión y limpiarse, pero una mano le dio un pequeño pañuelo de algodón con un conejito bordado en una esquina. Observo al dueño de tan delicado objeto, era la Hyuga mayor, Hinata.

\- Gracias, te lo devolveré limpio mañana.

\- No importa, te pido disculpas por lo que te hicieron, mi hermana es un tanto orgullosa.

\- Lo note, también tengo que disculparme yo, por lo visto dije algo que no debía.

\- Cierto, no nos gusta que nos digan que estamos ciegos, es como si le dijeran a un lobo que no tiene colmillos, cuando no es así.

\- Ya veo, Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Hyuga Hinata. – La vio alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego observo el pañuelo en su mano.

\- _Creo que Hamura no se volverá loco después de todo, aún hay esperanza._

 _\- Pienso lo mismo amigo, pienso lo mismo._

Apenas se levantó, tomo sus cosas y fue directo a su casa, necesitaba planear un par de cosas para el siguiente trabajo.

••••

Era de noche, todos los clanes se encontraban reunidos en un evento especial, fueron invitados a la fiesta de inauguración de una nueva empresa Kurama Enterpraises, así se hacía llamar. A lo que pudieron observar, se trataba de una empresa que se dedicaba más que nada a la caridad, al igual que al área militar, tecnológico, arquitectónico y de salud. Al igual que todos, creyeron que tales ámbitos en cierta manera no concordaban a la caridad, muchos intentaron tal cosa y fallaron ¿Qué era de diferente esta empresa? Muchos apostaron a que caería en banca rota al año, otros al mes, incluso uno de ellos aposto que al día siguiente se desplomaría.

Los aperitivos eran de primer nivel, todos estaban encantados, al igual que las copas de vino no dejaban de aparecer; muchos pensaron que era vino barato, como en cualquier otra fiesta de iniciación, pero resulto ser vino tinto de buena calidad. El anfitrión aún no se presentaba, sería por nervios o por miedo a presentarse, aún no lo sabían. Los presentes eran los líderes de cada clan principal, incluidos sus respectivos sucesores.

\- Veo que se están divirtiendo ¿Ustedes que piensan?

\- Ho, Hizashi-san, es bueno verte, ven acompáñanos.

\- Sera un placer, Tsunade-sama. Hiashi, únete a nosotros, trae a tus niñas.

\- Veo que nos encontraste un lugar, Hizashi. – Los Hyuga se sentaron en la mesa, donde las demás familias se encontraban, sus hijos se encontraban en otra mesa aparte.

\- Supe que pusieron junto a nuestros hijos, a un chico de…estatus diferente, no han dejado de hablar sobre eso en todo lo que va del parcial. – Ese fue Yamanaka Inoichi, quien junto a él se encontraban Akimichi Choza y Nara Shikaku.

\- Si ¿Cuál fue la razón de colocarlo junto a nuestros niños? – Pregunto el Akimichi.

\- Bueno, era muy simple, sus calificaciones.

\- ¿Sus calificaciones? ¿Tan listo es? – El Nara también se unió a la plática.

\- Lo suficiente para pasar con excelencias el examen de admisión, además de que aprende rápido.

\- ¿Cuál es su apellido?

\- Uzumaki – Observaron a quien lo dijo, los herederos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su compañero, sus padres, solo con una ligera impresión. – Soy su ex compañero de salón.

\- ¿Uzumaki? Me suena ese nombre

\- Tal vez, usted es Uchiha Fugaku ¿Cierto?

\- Así es, parece conocernos ¿Sus padres?

\- No tengo, soy huérfano de nacimiento, mis padres murieron cuando naci.

\- Lamento escuchar eso, Uzumaki-san.

\- No hay de qué, Akimichi-san. Me dejaron buena herencia, casa y estudios.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Instructores, entrenadores y varios asesores.

\- ¿Quiénes eran tus padres?

\- Tanto tiempo…perdón, ha sido tanto tiempo sin hablar o recordarlos.

\- ¿Los conociste? – Hizashi estaba intrigado, a simple vista, su vestimenta era la vestimenta tradicional de una persona de tiempos antiguos, tal como su hermano y él. De alguna manera le daban presencia y poderío.

\- Solo unos minutos, murieron protegiéndome apenas nací. Eso, al menos, me dijeron.

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría tal cosa? Atacar a un recién nacido.

\- Yamanaka-san, cuando uno tiene poder, estatus y al pueblo de su lado, se convierte en un peligro y eso ocurre.

\- Tus padres eran queridos.

\- Así es, por esa razón funde Kurama Enterprises.

\- ¿Usted la fundo?

\- Así es, tengo prácticamente…desde el final de la "Guerra corta". Primero nos dimos a conocer entre los círculos más bajos, después a los medios, después de todo, ellos son la mayoría, así que a ella están dirigidos nuestros productos.

Estaban sorprendidos, este muchacho en pocos meses había dado a conocer su marca y sus productos. La pregunta era ¿Qué tanto le había servido?

\- ¿Qué tanto ha logrado en ese poco tiempo?

\- Bueno, cinco dojos, cuatro gimnasios y zonas de entrenamiento, varios centros médicos, casas hogar, empresas de desarrollo e investigación, tanto medica como tecnológica y farmacéutica. Todo a precios accesibles y con planes.

\- ¿Planes?

\- Así es. Verán, supe de un país que tiene salud pública, todos con registrarse en un sistema tienen acceso a ella. Medicamentos gratis y otras cosas más, seguros médicos, etc. Todo eso me agrado, así que decidí implementarlo.

\- Eso es una locura. – Era el Haruno, realmente estaba sorprendido por tales declaraciones.

\- ¿Locura? No, no lo es. Es revolucionario, su sociedad necesita un cambio, uno en el que todos puedan ser beneficiados.

\- Este plan es toda una locura ¿Qué piensa hacer después? ¿Hacerse Kage?

La sonrisa en su rostro les dio la respuesta, en ese momento una corriente eléctrica les recorrió la espalda. El muchacho estaba loco o era demasiado ambicioso, no sabían cuál de las dos era. En ese momento Hizashi recordó algo, observo el icono de la empresa, un zorro de color rojo con nueve colas, las cuales creaban un remolino. Ahora lo recordaba, los Uzumaki, eran los Jinchuriky del Kyubi, el Bijuu más poderoso.

Lo observo levantarse, luego caminar alrededor de ellos, a cada paso sintieron una sombra tenebrosa en sus espaldas. Fue tan rápido, al igual que tranquilo, el muchacho fue directo a la mesa de bebidas, lo vieron tomar una copa, para después hacer un brindis. Tenían que deshacerse de él, puesto que representaba un peligro para todos y su forma de vivir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Cuestiones de Hyugas**

Odiaba que lo interrumpieran en la escuela, a cada segundo tenía llamadas del trabajo, eso era molesto no solo para él, sino también para sus profesores y compañeros. Todos eran compresivos, hasta cierto punto, llego un punto en que tomo el celular y le quito la mini celda de energía de la base; pudo ver como todos tenían una mirada agradecida. Al llegar a la casa comenzó a platicar con todos sus clientes, inversionistas y empleados, a todos les pidió que respetaran sus horarios escolares, puesto que, si querían tener un mejor líder en la compañía, debían tener uno completamente capaz.

Sus compañeros lo bombardearon al día siguiente sobre tal noticia, a todas sus preguntas les dio una respuesta clara. Les dijo que era una compañía heredada por sus padres, tenía años en el anonimato y en banca rota, decidió tomarla y comenzar desde cero. Les dijo que tenía años intentando abrirla, pero apenas hasta hace un par de semanas logro obtener todos los requerimientos para lanzarla. Todos parecían estar alegres por su éxito, puesto que realmente fue todo un éxito el lanzamiento de su compañía. Los clientes llegaban de todos los estratos sociales, en menos de una semana estaba a reventar de afiliados a cuestiones médicas, de seguridad y otros ámbitos de ocio. Con precios más bajos y accesibles para las comunidades, fue claro a quien prefería más la sociedad.

Las familias no dejaron pasar esto, claro está, comenzaron las críticas, ataques des prestigiosos y demás, no afectaron en nada. La gente continúo afiliándose, lo cual realmente le alegraba en demasía, al terminar el día se acostaba para descansar unos momentos, justo como en este momento.

\- _¿Con tan poco te cansas? Estas anciano._

\- Si claro, no molestes.

\- _Naruto, están aquí._

 _-_ Lo sé, están vigilando nuestros movimientos, son novatos.

\- _Antes era más difícil descubrirlos, se volvieron débiles._

\- Tal vez, ten en cuenta que antes eran guerras a cada momento, ahora es más tiempo de paz… más o menos.

 _\- No deberían bajar de ese modo la guardia, admítelo, tú también piensas lo mismo._

\- Posiblemente, por el momento ocupémonos de ellos.

\- _¿Qué aras?_

\- Invitarlos a que se retiren de nuestra casa.

Dio un par de pasos en la oscuridad sin dejar de ver por la ventana, fue como si esta lo abrazara para desaparecer a la vista de cualquiera, puesto que había desaparecido por completo en ella. Por la ventana se podían ver un grupo de sombras moverse sobre el techo de la casa de frente, todas se dirigían a su propiedad. La casa se llenó de un silencio absoluto, ni un solo sonido se escuchaba dentro de esta, solo estaba presente la oscuridad y nada más.

El sonido de la ventana siendo deslizada al ser abierta fue lo que rompió tal silencio, al poco tiempo cinco sombras rodearon el futon del cuarto que se encontraban sobre el tatami. Todos podían observar un bulto debajo de las sabanas, al igual que una pequeña cantidad de cabello amarillo se asomaba de las mismas. Tomaron esa señal para su ataque, uno de ellos saco una pistola de su guarda, apunto el cañón al cuerpo y libero dos disparos. Uno dio a la cabeza, el otro torso donde debería estar el pecho.

Muchos pensaron que el trabajo estaba hecho, pero el que disparo noto algo curioso, algo importante al efectuar tal ataque, algo esencial en este tipo de trabajos, la sangre. Tomo la sabana para retirarla de un golpe, debajo de ella solo había una serie de almohada cuidadosamente colocadas para formar un cuerpo y una peluca amarilla donde debería ser la cabeza.

Alarmados al descubrir que estaban descubiertos ante su objetivo, el grupo se colocó de espalda con espalda, dejando un pequeño hueco al centro, una formación básica para protección y ataques ofensivos. Todos estaban concentrados en captar cualquier movimiento, ruido o señal de presencia de su objetivo. La cuestión era ¿Quién le había informado del ataque? ¿Había un espía en la organización? De ser así, significaba que necesitaban comenzar una investigación profunda sobre el tema.

El sonido de algo caer lo hizo regresar a la realidad, al mirar al suelo observo el arma de uno de sus compañeros, al elevar la vista descubrió un hecho aterrador, estaba solo. Miro a su alrededor, pero no había señales de ellos, por lo que, sin bajar su arma, comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. Al salir al pasillo noto que esta se encontraba básicamente vacía, pocos muebles y nada de cuadros o marcos con fotografías. A su izquierda vio dos habitaciones más y frente a él una escalera.

Camino directamente a la puerta de la primera habitación, la encontró vacía, sin cama u otro mueble en ella. Dio un par de pasos más y se encontraba frente a la otra habitación, dio un golpe con la pierna a la puerta, al entrar inspecciono con su arma al frente la misma. A diferencia de la anterior, esta tenía muñecos de entrenamiento, armas de practica como boken, Bo, kunai, shuriken, cadenas, guadañas y más. Al fondo se podía ver en la pared, pegado a la misma, un gravado en roca de un zorro de nueve colas las cuales formaban un remolino en lo alto.

\- Veo que entraste a mi Dojo. – El hombre se giró al escuchar la voz, pero no vio a nadie. – No te are nada, después de todo, necesito algo de información.

De estar de pie dentro de un cuarto, ahora se encontraba cayendo a la planta baja. Sintio el golpe apenas la voz se detuvo, observo como una sombra aparecía de entre las sombras, como si la misma oscuridad tomara forma humana ante sus ojos. Al tocar suelo rápidamente se reincorporo, pero una bofetada lo volvió a dejar en el suelo, intento levantarse, pero una patada en la pierna derecha lo hizo desistir. Logro escuchar como los huesos se rompieron, al igual que vio cómo su pierna estaba en forma de una "L".

Después del grito de dolor tomo su arma, un golpe con el reverso de la mano alejo el arma al igual que le rompía la muñeca, su mano fue sujetada con fuerza lo cual logro sacarle un grito de dolor más desde lo profundo de sus pulmones. Lo tomo del cuello, logrando que callara de golpe, lo siguiente era que no sentía el piso, ahora lo veía desde arriba, era impresionante la fuerza de ese muchacho, pero eso no lo quebraría.

\- Interesante, no pareces tenerme miedo, incluso después de mostrarte mi fuerza.

\- N…No…me…das…miedo.

\- Ho muchacho, mi intención no era darte miedo, es más bien demostrar mi fuerza. – Observo como sus ojos cambiaban de color azul a rojo, al igual que las marcas de sus mejillas se remarcaban y sus colmillos crecían. – Ahora, si te hare tener miedo.

El comenzó a preocuparse al ver la transformación del muchacho, luego este lo forzó a ver al techo, en el cual se encontraban todos sus compañeros completamente en posiciones imposibles para una persona. En definitiva, si sobrevivía a esta noche, tendría pesadillas el resto de su vida.

•••

Neji buscaba a su padre por toda la casa con el fin de pedir un consejo, los últimos días sus compañeros han estado bajo un notorio estrés, incluso su prima lo está y todo apuntaba al hecho de que el Uzumaki era el responsable. Primero fue con su tío, lo encontró completamente ocupado con llamadas a inversionistas, reporteros, familiares y una gran cantidad de papeleo por revisar. Su segunda opción fue su abuelo, pero este tampoco aparecía por ningún lado.

Llego al dojo, en el cual encontró a su padre y abuelo juntos, ambos observándose directamente y a lo que veía, se veían preocupados ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

\- Neji, puedes pasar. – Escucho de su padre, el cual lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Me imagino que nos has estado buscando.

\- Así es. – Al entrar se colocó entre ambos adultos, los cuales le dieron una taza de té caliente.

\- Bueno muchacho ¿Qué te inquieta? – Preguntaba el mayor de los tres, el cual se encontraba preparando una nueva tasa para su hijo.

\- ¿Es sobre nuestro compañero?

\- Ha si, escuche que es la competencia directa de todas las familias ahora, algo un tanto agresivo diría yo.

\- Sin mencionar que también descabellado y destinado al fracaso. – Su tío se les unió, ahora su abuelo le pasaba la nueva tasa de té y comenzaba a prepararse una nueva. – Realmente una jugada audaz, pero irresponsable y de un novato.

Al dar el trago de la tasa de té, escucharon a su familiar reír un poco. Luego lo vieron dar un pequeño sorbo de su té, al bajar la tasa tenía una gran sonrisa en su mirada. Su tío observo a su padre y su padre observo a su abuelo, los tres adultos no entendían la razón de tal risa. Su abuelo bajo la taza y luego miro al suelo unos momentos con los brazos cruzados, la sonrisa no dejaba su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo dijeron que se apellida?

\- Uzumaki. – Respondió sin pensarlo mucho, para su padre y su tío tal vez nos significaba nada, pero su abuelo era una historia completamente diferente.

Este bajo su tasa, tomo aire y luego quito la sonrisa ¿Sería posible? ¿Esa familia Uzumaki? ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! Si es que era la misma familia, aún tenía recuerdos sobre su padre contándole sobre esa familia, la familia más poderosa de todos o eso decía él. La sonrisa regreso a su rostro, luego tomo otro poco de su tasa y observo a sus hijos.

\- Quiero conocer a ese muchacho, invítenlo a la casa, me sería de gran agrado conocer a un Uzumaki.

Hizashi observo consternado a su padre, luego a su hermano, el cual se vio tragando saliva.

\- Neji, déjanos unos momentos a solas por favor, tenemos que platicar a solas con tu abuelo.

Tanto nieto como abuelo se vieron unos momentos, luego, sin replicar, Neji se retiró. Apenas la puerta fue cerrada los tres cabecillas se vieron directamente, el padre miro a sus hijos y este entendió de inmediato lo hecho.

\- Hace años, cuando era apenas un niño, su abuelo me conto historias de un antiguo clan, este clan era considerado uno de los más poderosos de Konoha cuando esta era una aldea oculta de shinobis. Eran especialistas en fuinjutsu, un arte que ya no existe en estos tiempos.

"Tenían una descomunal cantidad de chakra, una cual ya no se ha visto también en estos tiempos. Especialistas en todas armas, kenjutsu, taijutsu y todo tipo de ninjutsu, un clan completamente único en su tipo. El último Uzumaki murió en una guerra, defendiendo Konoha a como dé lugar, o eso se dice.

Esta información dejo sorprendidos a los gemelos, quienes no daban crédito a lo que padre les contaba. De ser cierta la información dada, significa que este muchacho, de ser un Uzumaki real, era no solo un tesoro viviente, sino también, una amenaza para las demás familias y su estatus social actual.

"Por sus miradas, estoy seguro de que están pensando sobre el impacto de este muchacho sobre nuestros clanes. No teman, los Uzumaki no eran rencorosos o bélicos, como este chico ha estado demostrando, se preocupaban por el pueblo, ayudaban a la gente. A menos de que alguno de ustedes dos no haya enviado un grupo de asesinos, lo cual estoy seguro de que hicieron.

La mirada era severa, una que hace mucho no veían, parecían pequeños niños siendo reprendidos por su padre nuevamente. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, pero la severidad de su padre gano esa batalla.

"Espero, por nuestro bien, que este muchacho prefiera dialogar, no me sorprendería que recibiéramos una advertencia después de lo que hicieron ustedes.

La puerta se abrió, era uno de los sirvientes, con permiso de Hiashi este entro y les entrego un pequeño paquete, después se retiró. Este tomo una nota, la cual venía pegada al paquete, era una letra antigua, de hace tiempo sin usar.

\- Hiashi ¿De quién es? – Pregunto Hizashi, quien

\- No lo sé, solo dice "No lo vuelvan a intentar". – Extrañado se acerca a su hermano, el cual abre el paquete.

Este era un contenedor térmico, de los utilizados en los hospitales para guardar órganos de trasplante, eso por si solo era mal augurio. Escucharon de su padre un "se los advertí", al verse unos momentos decidieron abrir la caja. Hiashi se tapó la boca, mientras que su hermano se alejó temblando por el impacto, su padre al ver sus reacciones ya sabía lo que había dentro.

Dentro se encontraban las cabezas cercenadas de los asesinos que enviaron, cuatro cabezas en total, todas con las expresiones de horror que mostraron antes de morir. La sangre congelada se encontraba al fondo, la cual ayudaba a mantener frescas las cabezas cercenadas de las víctimas.

\- Déjenme adivinar, son las cabezas de sus enviados. – El silencio se apodero del lugar, esa fue la confirmación que necesitaba. – A partir de hoy los Hyuga no aran nada contra ese muchacho, necesitare toda la documentación sobre los Uzumaki, tenemos mucho que investigar.

\- Conocer a nuestro enemigo.

\- Así es, también preparen una reunión, invítenlo a una cena, una plática amena. Que nuestros tres orgullos estén presentes también.

\- ¿Hanabi, Hinata y Neji? ¿Para qué razón?

\- Es un chico joven, platicar con alguien de su edad le sería de más agrado y confianza, también ayudaría a Hanabi tener experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Después de todo, ella será la sucesora.

\- Hai. – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al tiempo los gemelos se retiraron, dejando a su padre analizar las cosas. Había una cosa extra que no les conto, un detalle que solo quedo en papel sin corroborar. Los Uzumaki eran los únicos capaces de poder contener al Bijuu más poderoso de todos, el Kyubi. Se levantó, camino a un cuadro en la pared del dojo y al moverlo descubrió una pequeña cavidad.

De esta tomo una estatuilla, las colas formaban un remolino, las fauces mostraban los colmillo, al igual que los ojos estaban impregnados de odio ¿También sería posible que el Jichuriky regresara?


End file.
